


Purge

by TheonlyDan



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Clash of the Titans (2010), Wrath of the Titans (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Light Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonlyDan/pseuds/TheonlyDan
Summary: In an agonizing, soundless distance, Andromeda didn’t hope Korrina would finally understand the cost of victory. She didn’t care Korrina died a warrior or not.She just hoped she was still alive.
Relationships: Andromeda/Korrina, Andromeda/Perseus (Clash of the Titans 2010)





	Purge

She clamped her hand on the young girl’s mouth and effectively cut the words out. Korrina’s prayers died against her palm. She really shouldn’t be thinking about how soft those lips were. She shouldn’t be thinking about the way the young girl’s breath hitched.

The queen quickly withdrew her hand and fell back to reality, where they were dodging angry bashes from a cyclops.

It was good this way. It was honorable to fight for noble goals. Falling for one of her own soldiers? Not so much. But Korrina was young and stupid. She would never understand: people shouldn’t be praying for a victory that was going to cost gravely. Andromeda loved her for that naiveté. As long as Korrina screamed her name when she climaxed, she was free to pray blindly for any deity.

It was better this way. The quest to save the world would probably right every wrong that had been burdening the queen’s life.

***

Andromeda had lost too many soldiers and she was weary of that. Every time one of her own died, she was cursed with the guilt of feeling relieved— _it wasn’t Korrina. Yet._

She looked at the battered back of the man, who was leading them through the wilderness of the desert. The leader/savior was the same person who’d whisked her from death a decade ago. Andromeda had no doubt that Perseus was going to save them again. She was certain that they were going to win.

_At what cost?_

She tried not to think about that. She stole a glance at the only girl in her remaining entourage. Korrina basked in the sunshine, a sheen of perspiration on her forehead, shining in the glory of temporary victory. A few cuts lay unhealed on her face. The edge of her lips was quirking slightly up, the proud grin so small only Andromeda could see.

She trained her gaze ahead, ignoring the painful throb in her chest.

Korrina was just a girl. A girl who was full of life and youth, eager to please and much more eager to prove herself. Andromeda would never see her as a woman, the same reason she never acknowledged her as a warrior.

***

Korrina died because she was not yet a warrior. She was inexperienced with the art of war. Her blade was fresh and frail; so was her strength. She was trivial against Ares. When she faced the god of war, Andromeda watched with a mouthful of dirt, as the girl’s life slipped away with an immature prayer, and the knife deep in her upper torso.

In an agonizing, soundless distance, Andromeda didn’t hope Korrina would finally understand the cost of victory. She didn’t care Korrina died a warrior or not.

She just hoped she was still alive.

***

Down in hell’s maze, Andromeda saw Korrina again whilst the others evaporated for no reason.

“Are you my biggest fear?”

The trespasser asked, not remotely frightened. With a smile showing too many teeth, the dead spoke, “I am many things.”

In the dark, Korrina looked more of an apparition than an enemy.

“You were my mercy, my shame, my love.” The queen swallowed, answering aloud, “You were how I rule, and if you continued to be ruling with me, you’d be my downfall.”

“Are you happy that now I’m dead, my queen?”

Andromeda stared wordlessly. The ghost stepped forth and pressed its finger upon the blonde’s face. Andromeda didn’t waver. It felt like rain. She reached for Korrina, tentative. It started replaying the motions before she was killed.

Andromeda looked into the eyes that were bound to be lifeless, and finally answered, “Yes, and I will never be the same.”

***

She didn’t know what to feel after it was all over.

She didn’t know how to feel when Perseus’ lips pressed at hers, brusque and efficiently blanking her mind.

Andromeda thought it was good this way. It was reasonable to fall for a man who rescued the world. Now, she had a broken world to rule. She'd need a strong, capable partner who prayed nothing except for the greater good.

It was better this way. Her quest brought her the result she needed, just not what she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom! (A little late for this party...I know  
> Thank you for reading this; kudos, suggestions and comments are loved :)


End file.
